


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by cmyatt01



Series: Random Modern!Jonerys AU shorts and one-shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot more plot than I intended - lol, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jonerys!Roadtrip, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Modern Westeros, Not based off the song - but the title seemed fitting, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, R Plus L Equals J, Taboo, Teasing, Unbeta'd, a late christmas fic, smut is in chapter two, too lazy to add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01
Summary: After Dany's plane has to make an unexpected, emergency landing, at the Crossroads Airport, Jon comes to the rescue and picks her up. The two travel North up the Kingsroad to join their family for the Holidays in Winterfell.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Random Modern!Jonerys AU shorts and one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082774
Comments: 64
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all errors are my own. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

❄❅❆❅❄

.

❄❅❆❅❄

Just a few scattered pale grey clouds could be seen high in the blue sky and even with the nip in the late morning Riverlands air, it was shaping up to be a beautiful day. Jon had completed his last final exam of his first semester of University a couple hours ago and had just finished packing his four door Jeep Wrangler for the trip to Winterfell when his phone began to ring. 

It was his mother’s ring tone. 

He smiled as he dug his phone out of the pocket of his dark green, blue and cranberry plaid peacoat, a jacket that had been sent to him by his mother a few weeks ago. His mother was always worried about him, especially as this was his first time driving North by himself. But as a Freshman at Harrenhal University, it made sense for him to drive North instead of flying to Dragonstone, just to board another plane and fly north with his family.

“Hi, Mom,” Jon chuckled when he accepted her call. “Don’t worry. I will be fine. The tire pressures have been checked. I have a full tank of gas and I just got the oil chan--”

“Jon, darling, I am so glad you answered!” 

However, the voice interrupting him on the other end of the phone did not belong to his mother, but to his grandmother, Rhaella and she seemed relieved he had answered the phone. Instantly Jon was concerned. “Grammy, are alright? Is my mother alright? What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine. Your mother is fine. We are all fine. Sorry if I worried you, sweetling,” his grammy laughed. “But my phone was dead so I borrowed your mother’s. I needed to make sure to catch you before you left.”

Jon sighed in relief and chuckled, “Don’t worry Grammy. As I said, I’ll be fine. It’s only a twelve hour drive. I know there is a chance of flurries so I have food and a case of water in the Jeep… and if I get tired or the weather gets too bad, I’ll stop for the night at an inn.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that my dear… I just need to know if you will do me a favor.”

“A favor?” Jon was perplexed. In his almost nineteen years of life, his Grandmother had never once asked a favor of him.

“Well, Dany just called…”

Jon could hear the worry in his grandmother’s. “Dany? Is something wrong with Dany?”

“She’s fine… Well, she is stuck.”

“Stuck? What do you mean? I talked to her a few hours ago… just before I went in for my exam... She was about to board her flight from Sunpear to Winterfell…” 

Jon had been close with his Aunt Dany since they were babies and considered her to be his best friend. Apparently, in the excitement of becoming grandparents, Grammy and Gramps created their own little bundle of joy, because exactly nine months after his birth, she came into the world. However, shortly after she had been born, his grandfather died in a car accident. To help Grammy run the business and care for her two young children, Viserys and Daenerys, his father, Rhaegar, who had just graduated from University, moved his family back to the family castle at Dragonstone. 

Being the two youngest Targaryens were so close in age, growing up, they had done everything together, including attending the posh boarding school called the Water Gardens, just outside of Sunspear. As far back as Jon could remember, this was the first time the two had spent any real length of time apart… and that was only because she still had to finish her Senior Year of High School, while he started his first year of university. Jon had to admit to himself, out of all of his family, he was looking forward to seeing Daenerys the most.

“She did,” His grandmother confirmed. “However, there was some sort of mechanical issue and her plane had to make an emergency landing.”

Jon was suddenly alarmed. “Holy fuck, is she alright? Was she hurt?”

“She is fine,” Grammy confirmed, “the plane was able to safely land at the Crossroads airport.”

Jon released a breath he did not know he was holding. He loved Dany like a sister and he did not know how he would be able to go on if anything had happened to her.

“But apparently, the airline does not have another plane and all of the flights to Winterfell, White Harbor and even Castle Black are booked until Christmas Day,” his grandmother continued. “I was wondering if you might be able to pick her up and let her travel with you.”

“Of course,” Jon agreed without a second thought. “I was just getting ready to leave my dorm. Please call her and let her know I’ll be there in about an hour.”

“Thank you,” Grammy murmured before hanging up the phone.

❄❅❆❅❄

The Crossroads Airport was one of the larger airports in the area. It had to be considering it serviced the southeastern regions of the Riverlands, the northern Crownlands and southwestern Vale. So considering that and that it was a week before Christmas, when Jon arrived at the airport arrivals lane, he had to wait for what felt like forever as people pulled over into the loading zone, got out of their vehicles and embraced their loved ones.

He found himself growing irritable. Around him people were honking their horns and yelling at people to hurry up. Jon refused to lower himself to the standards of the people around him, but he did find himself tapping his fingers against his steering wheel in frustration as his Jeep inched forward. He sent up prayers to every god he could think of, that someone would pull away and he could have his turn to find his loved one. 

After his fifth loop around the airport, a car finally pulled away from the curb. Jon quickly pulled his vehicle into the vacated real estate. Once he put his Jeep into park, he began to scan the area for his aunt. Almost immediately, he saw a flash of silver blond hair running towards him.

Jon quickly climbed out of his car and ran to meet her. When they reached each other, she dropped her suitcase and backpack and he gathered her into his arms, lifting her off the ground in a crushing embrace. He could not help himself as he spun her around in circles.

“Put me down, Jon,” Dany exclaimed through her laughter, tightening her grip around the back of his neck.

He returned the laugh and did as he asked. After placing her feet back onto the pavement, he kept his hand on her shoulders, and got his first real look at her. Her smile was beaming and her amethyst eyes were shimmering like two gemstones. Her lips were pink and glossy and long silver hair was falling loose in soft waves that cascaded down her back. She was wearing a thin black jacket that he knew would do nothing to keep her warm once they got north and a tight pair of bluejeans that accentuated her arse. She looked stunning. 

_ Has she always been this beautiful?  _ It was as if the months apart had him seeing her in an entirely different way. Jon looked away and quickly pushed those feelings aside. The last thing he needed was to have unreciprocated, lustful thoughts about his younger aunt.

“God, Dany, I missed you so much,” Jon said with a smile.

“I missed you too,” Dany replied with a dazzling smile of her own. One that caused little crinkle lines around her eyes. “Look at you, trying to grow a beard,” She said, running her fingers down the stubble on his cheeks. “I like it. Make you look older.”

Jon was speechless for a moment. There was a sincerity behind the playfulness of her tone that was different… How he could not really determine and he also did not want to think about how her touch had sent shockwaves throughout his body. In reality, he had not meant to grow out his beard, he had just been too busy cramming for his exams to care about shaving for the last few days. “Uh, thanks,” He finally stuttered, though it came out more as a question than a reply.

“And thanks again for being my hero… If it weren’t for you, there is a good chance I would have been stuck here for days.”

“There is no way I could ever allow you to spend the holidays at an airport. Even if I had already left, I would have turned around to come back and get you,” Jon answered honestly.

“Still… Thank you.”

“As I said…”

“Damn it, Jon! Just accept my thanks!” Dany exclaimed as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder.”

“Fine… Fine… You’re welcome,” Jon conceded, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Although, I do hope you brought a warmer jacket,” Jon baited, raising an eyebrow as he gathered her discarded suitcase and backpack from the concrete. “Cause I’m not about to share mine and you know it gets cold in the north.”

“Shut up, Jon! You know I did,” she replied, unable to keep a straight face, laughing as she took her backpack from him and placed it on her shoulder. “It’s in my suitcase.”

“Well that’s not a good spot for it,” Jon teased, offering her his arm.

“It is the perfect spot for it, considering It was already over eighty degrees when I left Sunspear,” Dany defended her decision as she took his outstretched arm. “And besides, It was so fluffy, I could not fit it into my carry on,” she added with a shrug.

“If you say,” he chuckled as he began to lead them towards his car.

As the two walked the final few feet to his parked Jeep, the honking and yelling intensified. Apparently, people seeing him approaching his vehicle had caused another bottle neck.  _ Gods I fucking hate airports. _

Suddenly, Dany stopped walking. 

“What?” Jon asked as he turned to look at her. “Did you forget something in the terminal?”

“Do you really have a wreath on the front of your Jeep?” she deadpanned.

Even though her tone was serious, Jon could see the laughter hidden in her tone and could see the smiles forming in the corners of her eyes. He knew her well enough to know she was proud of him for making his white Jeep festive for the holidays.

“Aye, and I have another one on the back... over top the spare tire,” Jon answered proudly, pulling Dany’s arm and leading her the rest of the way to the parked car as her facade cracked and she began to laugh.

Jon could not help but smile. He missed her more than he thought he had. They would voice chat daily, but actually seeing her, in person, brought a warm fuzzy sensation to his soul. It was as though a part of him he did not know was missing had been returned. 

“Oh my gods! You really do have a giant wreath over your spare tire!” Dany exclaimed when they reached the back of the Jeep.

“Aye,” he chuckled as he opened the rear of the car. “Do you want to get your coat out before we put your suitcase in the back?” Jon asked as he began to move his own luggage and gifts around so he could fit Dany’s oversized black and red suitcase in.

Dany looked towards the stopped traffic behind his Jeep and shook her head. “It’s okay. I can get it when we stop. Let’s get out of here.”

“Sounds good,” Jon smiled, picking up Dany’s suitcase and placing it into the back of his jeep. “Let’s get the fuck out of this damn shitshow. If we leave now, we can be at Winterfell by midnight.”

❄❅❆❅❄


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany travel up the Kingsroad toward Winterfell. However, they have to make an unexpected stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - since I named this fic *Baby, It's Cold Outside* I figured I'd throw a little homage to the song. 
> 
> This ended up being way longer than I thought it would be - I hope you like.
> 
> Again - this is unbeta'd so all errors are my own.

❄❅❆❅❄

❄❅❆❅❄

The sun was beginning to set and small flurries were beginning to fall from the sky as Jon and Dany entered the gateway to the Northern Kingdom of Westeros, an area full of bogs and swamps known as _The Neck._ Jon was having a great time with Daenerys, laughing, catching up and singing along to Christmas songs on the radio. It was as if no time had passed.

“Gods that has to be one of my favorite songs,” Dany laughed as she turned down the volume on the stereo. 

“What? Really? Your favorite Christmas song is _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_?”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Dany asked with a quirked eyebrow. “It’s romantic.”

Jon was in disbelief. “What the fuck Dany? It’s not romantic. The dude is totally trying to get the girl to stay over for casual sex.”

“So, what’s wrong with them having casual sex?” she asked nonchalantly.

“The girl doesn’t want to have sex and the dude is giving her a million excuses as to why she she give into peer pressure and just do it,” Jon replied, still finding it hard to believe his aunt thought some dude seducing a girl was romantic.

“I honestly think the girl wanted to have sex too, but was just playing hard to get,” she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Jon scoffed in response, “Why would a girl play hard to get. If she wanted to fuck the dude, his intentions were quite clear. I don’t think he was the once who needed convincing.”

“Don’t tell me you and your pretty hair haven’t seduced girls to come to your dorm for meaningless sex?”

Jon could not believe the direction this conversation was taking. He did not know what was making him more uncomfortable, the fact that his aunt wanted to discuss his sex life or the fact that he really had no sex life to discuss. Since he arrived at Harrenhal, there had been girls that had shown they were interested in him, but he did not have time for a relationship and he did not think of himself as a guy who could just have a casual, no strings attached, friends with benefits situation. He wanted his first time to have meaning. To be with someone he cared about and who cared about him… Maybe once he lost his virginity, he might be more willing to explore casual sex, but for now that was not something he wanted to partake in. 

Suddenly, a thought popped into Jon’s head. _Holy shit, what if Dany is having casual sex now that I’m not at The Water Gardens to keep all those horney shits away from her._ He had noticed his senior year, that more and more of his peers were beginning to notice his _hot_ aunt and he did not appreciate the things they were saying about her. So he did the only logical thing a best friend/protective older nephew could do - he threatened to cut their dicks off if they so much as laid a finger on her. He had even taken her to his senior prom so no one else would ask her.

“What are you?” Jon retorted instead of answering. As much as he hated the idea of her being with someone, he needed to know. And if she was, he would fly down to the school, find any arsehole that had dared to touch her, and beat the shit out of them. “I bet you have a line of dudes waiting for you in unused classrooms.”

“Yeah right,” Dany scoffed. “I think you scared away anyone from ever even asking me on a date at school… Someone told me you threatened to geld Daario if he so much as looked at me too long.”

“You knew about that,” Jon whispered, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable. _Well, she cannot be too pissed if she is still talking to me._

Dany laughed. “Really Jon. Varys was one of my best friends. He is the gossip king! He knows everything about everyone and anything that happens within that school in a matter of minutes! I think I found out within ten minutes of it happening.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

“Because,” Dany shrugged. “I was kind of thankful at the time. Daario is a bit of a man whore and you saved me from having to reject him… plus it was kind of hot,” she added softly as she looked away from him and out the passenger side window. 

She said the words so softly Jon nearly missed it. _What the actual fuck? She thought me making sure some douche canoe didn’t take advantage of her was hot? Or that me caring about her was hot._

“Ohhh!” Dany suddenly exclaimed in a panic before he could address what she meant by her previous statement.

“What?” Jon replied, alarmed at her sudden outburst.

“That sign said the next exit for gas is in one mile!”

He was confused. They had passed dozens and dozens of signs over the last few hours. Why was this one any different? However, before he could inquire, Dany continued.

“And that is the last chance for gas because the next service station is one hundred miles away, in Moat Cailin,” Dany stated, pointing to the sign as they drove past.

“Seven Hells Dany! Don’t fucking scare me like that! I thought maybe there was a deer about to run out in the middle of the road,” Jon replied as his heart rate began to return to normal. 

“What? I’m just saying we should stop for gas.”

“We don’t need gas. The gas light has not come on,” Jon answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Just because the gas light hasn’t come on, doesn’t mean that you don’t need gas,” she deadpanned.

“Aye, I know.”

“Are you sure you don’t need gas?” Dany inquired incredulously.

“The gage is reading a half tank,” Jon replied after looking down at the gas gage.

“I mean you’ve only stopped for gas once and that was hours ago… The last thing we need is to get stuck in a snowstorm, catch pneumonia and die,” she added playfully, in a sing-songy voice, mocking the song they had just been singing.

Though she was being playful about running out of gas, stopping was not something that had even crossed his mind. He had been having such a good time, he did not realize how long they had traveled without taking a break. _Huh- it has been at least three hundred miles since we last stopped_. So he clicked on the instruments menu to verify they still had plenty of fuel. 

“It says 175 miles until empty,” he signed in relief. “I guess this thing gets better mileage on the highway than in the city… But if you want, we can stop,” Jon quickly added when he caught her look of disbelief in his periphery. “I wouldn’t want you peeing all over yourself,” he could not help but add. 

“Damnit, Jon! I asked to pee one time… and that was the last time we got gas,” Dany protested. 

“Are you sure you don’t need to stop and tinkle?” Jon asked playfully, causing his aunt to burst out in laughter.

“Well, I’m good if you're good,” Dany confirmed after their laughter subsided. “Besides, if we only have to stop one more time, the sooner we will make it to Winterfell and the sooner I can take a nice, hot shower.” 

Jon bent over across the center console and took in an exaggerated whiff. Lemons, lavender, and some scent that was unique to her, filled his nares. _She smells amazing._ However, he playfully gagged, “Damn, Dany! When was the last time you showered?”

She gasped, though the corners of her eyes were smiling. Twinkling like the stars that were beginning to show in the night sky. “Why in the seven hells do I put up with you,” she stated, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

“Because you love me and could never live without me,” he smiled.

She scoffed again. “Yeah. Okay. I guess I’ll let you go on believing that.”

“Aye, I will,” Jon smiled, turning up the Christmas tunes on the radio once again as they passed the exit for Greywater Watch.

❄❅❆❅❄

An hour later, the sun had completely lowered in the horizon and stars were shining so brightly in the night sky there was no need for street lamps to light the way. The snow had also begun to pick up, leaving a dusting on the side of the salted highway and Jon noticed the temperature on the gage in front of him stated it was only 21 degrees out. The thought sent a shiver down his spine, and he cranked the heat up to high.

He glanced beside him, and noticed that Dany had her fuzzy grey fleece blanket covering her chest and shoulders. He smiled to himself remembering how he bought her the blanket last year at the airport in Winterfell, after she complained about how cold it was on airplanes. 

Jon turned his attention back to the road and was humming along to _I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas_ when the Jeep began to sputter. He slowed for a moment and then everything seemed to return to normal. He shook it off and continued to hum.

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed as this vehicle began to sputter again. 

However, this time it was worse and it was not going away like it had a few miles before..

Thankfully, he saw an exit and was able to pull off the highway. However, he barely made it to the end of the ramp before the stuttering became worse. His Jeep was no longer accelerating when he pressed the gas pedal. Seeing no signs of civilization, he turned right and came to a stop on the shoulder. 

“Jon, what’s wrong?” Dany asked sleepily beside him.

“I’m not sure,” Jon admitted, turning to face her.. “The Jeep just started sputtering a few miles back. Then it stopped accelerating.”

“Sounds like you ran out of gas,” she replied, yawning as she stretched.

“If I was out of gas, the engine would not be running,” Jon deadpanned.

As if the Jeep could read his mind, it suddenly cut off. “What the actual fuck,” He proclaimed as he turned the key in the ignition in a vain attempt to restart the car. 

“Gods damnit!” Jon exclaimed, pounding on the steering wheel in frustration. 

“I told you we should have stopped for gas when we entered the neck,” Dany said, mirroring his frustration, “If you had just listened to me, we would not be stuck on the side of the road.”

“I swear Dany, the fucking gage was still reading a half tank.” 

“Did you ever think your gas gage could have been broken,” she said as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

“Who are you calling?” Jon asked. 

“My mother,” Dany drew. “We are only a few hours from Winterfell, maybe she can send someone to pick us up or at least bring us some gas.”

“Please don’t,” he said, placing his hand over her smartphone. He could hear the desperation in his tone. The last thing he wanted was for his parents and Grammy to find out how irresponsible he was to run out of gas. 

“We have to call someone, Jon. We cannot just sit here on the side of the road and wait for someone to come along and help us. Look around,” she gestured with her hand. “There is nothing here. No gas stations or stores or houses. There is NOTHING!”

He then remembered his parents had given him a membership to the Westerosi Automobile Association… And roadside assistance was included in his membership. “WAA! We can call WAA to bring us enough gas to get to Moat Cailin, then we can stop for the night and continue on to Winterfell in the morning.”

Dany agreed.

A few minutes later, they informed a dispatcher of their location and were told help would be there as soon as possible. 

❄❅❆❅❄

It had been over forty minutes since Dany had placed the call to the WAA and the last little bit of heat from before the Jeep stalled was now gone. He could now see his breath as he breathed. He blew into his hands in an attempt to bring warmth back to his numb fingers.

“Fuck it’s cold,” Dany said, her chattering as she pulled her fleece blanket up to her chin. “I thought they would have been here by now.”

“Aye,” Jon agreed. He then took his phone out of the cup holder. “Maybe we should call WAA and see if they can tell us when the road side assistance worker will be here.”

Dany nodded and Jon dialed. However, the news Jon received from the dispatcher was not what he wanted to hear. Apparently they had been unable to reach the on call emergency worker in their area. However, they had been able to contact someone near the Twins and they should be there within four hours. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jon exclaimed into the phone earning a perplexed stare from his aunt. He turned the phone’s speaker on and continued so she would be able to hear the conversation as well. “You’re telling me that no one can get here for another four hours! We will likely have frostbite by then!”

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Targaryen,” the woman on the other end of the line said, though Jon heard no compassion in her tone. “Since you are not alone, might I suggest you cuddle up with your girlfriend and keep warm.”

Jon was about to retort that he was not with his girlfriend - that he didn’t even have a bloody girlfriend. However, thankfully, Dany spoke first, “We appreciate everything you are doing to help us out of our predicament and please, call us back with any updates.”

“Thank you ma’am,” the dispatcher replied.

“What the bloody actual fuck!” Jon exclaimed once the call was disconnected. “How do they expect us to freaking... survive when it’s freezing outside!”

“Jon, getting upset isn’t going to make them get here any faster,” Dany sighed. “And you know… the dispatcher might be right.” 

“Right? Right about fucking what?” He was frustrated. 

“About the best way to stay warm in freezing temperatures.”

“You wanna cuddle with me?” 

Jon had not cuddled with Dany in years. Not since they were twelve and he woke up after his first wet dream. After that, his parents and Grammy deemed it was inappropriate for them to sleep in the same bed. The thought of her cuddling with him sent all sorts of inappropriate thoughts racing through is mind. 

“It couldn’t hurt,” Dany shrugged. “We can share my blanket.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, it was as if Dany suddenly got shy and unsure of herself. Even though her cheeks were already red from the cold, he swore they pinkened just a tad bit more.

Jon could not find fault in her logic. _Maybe she is just as uncomfortable about this situation as I am_. “Aye, I suppose your right,” he agreed. He was about to pull her across the console, into his lap when he remembered the gift he had in the back seat for his cousin, Rickon. “But I think I have something better than your little fleece blanket to keep us warm.” 

“Really, something better than a blanket?” 

“Aye,” Jon answered, reaching behind his seat and getting the gift. “Rickon is planning to hike the Northern Mountain Trail in the spring. It can still be quite cold that time of year, so I bought him a sub zero sleeping bag.” 

A few minutes later, he zipped up the sleeping bag as Dany straddled his waist and wrapped her arms behind his neck - practically melding her tits to his chest.

_Don’t get a fucking boner._

Jon decided to keep the conversation light. They discussed school and friends and what movies they had seen recently. 

A few minutes later, they had fallen into a comfortable silence. Dany’s head was resting on Jon’s shoulder and her breathing began to even out. Figuring she was asleep, he closed his eyes and began to doze. 

“I’m still fucking cold,” she blurted out a few minutes later.

“Dany, I’m not sure what else I can do.” He was warmer than he had been a few minutes before, but he was still bitterly cold himself. “Do you want me to call WAA again?”

“If we keep calling, they will probably take longer to get here because they know we are alive.”

“Well, if you have any suggestions, I’m willing to try.”

Jon studied her face. Her cheeks were again becoming flushed, and she appeared to be searching for the best words to voice her idea. He could tell she had a suggestion and that he probably would not like it. “Dany, just say it. It cannot be any worse than where we are now…”

“You have seen those survival shows,” she said carefully. He nodded. “Well, they all say the best way to stay warm is skin to skin con-”

“Are you suggesting we get naked!” Jon could not believe his ears. He had finally gotten over the fact that his insanely sexy aunt was straddling him and now she was suggesting they get naked. _Don’t get a boner. Do NOT get a fucking boner._ He willed the blood that wanted to rush to his cock back to his other head.

“Think about it Jon! You have seen the shows and even newborn babies are placed directly on their mother’s chest. Skin to skin is the best way to regulate body temperature.”

 _This is a bad fucking idea._ However, Jon knew she was right. And he hated how much his body suddenly craved to have her naked skin against his. “Fine,” he relented. “But we aren’t gonna get completely naked. That would be too awkward.”

“Absolutely,” Dany agreed. “We should definitely keep our underwear on… and maybe we can both squeeze into your hoodie.”

Within minutes, they had each shuffled out of their pants and she again straddled his waist. The movement of her attempting to slide into his hoodie with him made Jon very conscious of the fact that the only thing separating his dick from her vagina was two layers of fabric. 

It was suddenly getting very warm in the sleeping bag. He took slow measured breaths, as she squirmed on top of his dick. He tried to think about every disgusting, revolting thing he could think of to keep his lustful thoughts at bay and prevent a massive hardon while Dany was sitting on his lap.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to get into this sweatshirt with you.”

Jon thought he heard a tinge of sadness in her tone. _Stop it you perv. She is just cold and wants to be close to you for body heat._

“It’s alright,” he answered hoarsely. “I’ll just take it off and we can wrap your blanket around us.” he added, picking up the blanket from the passenger seat and handing it to her.

“Jon, are you alright?” Dany asked, again shifting her weight across his dick. _Fuck I swear it’s as if she is doing it on purpose_ , he thought while she tucked the blanket behind his shoulders.

“Aye, I’m fine,” he said, trying to keep his voice and tone even. 

After Dany was finished wrapping them in the blanket, he zipped up the sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. However, as soon as he pulled his Aunt to his chest, he could feel her firm, round breasts and hard nipples poking into his pecks. _What the fuck! Why in the seven hells did she take her bra off?_

“Jon, I’m cold… Will you rub my back?” she asked innocently. “That survival show also said friction and movement can help make warmth,” she added as she again began to squirm over his cock.

“Sure,” he replied, his voice sounding way too high for the situation. 

As he stroked her back, he could feel her body begin to relax above him, and a contented sigh left her lips as her head settled on his shoulder.

However, when his hand slipped a little lower and graced the swell of her tight ass, she again began to shift. The shifting led to her rubbing her underwear clad cunt directly over his cock. _She is just trying to get comfortable._ Much to Jon’s embarrassment, the more she moved above him, the more and more blood his blood rushed to his dick… Nothing he thought of would will the blood away from his southern head and he could no longer stop his forming erection. 

“Jon, are you fucking hard?” she exclaimed. Though there was clearly shock in her tone, there was something else he could not quite identify.

Jon was mortified. “Fuck, Dany… I’m sorry… I’m so fucking sorry,” he rambled. He tried to distance himself from her, but in the tight confines of the sleeping bag, it just seemed to make things worse. “I cannot help it… I really tried not to get… to get… hard... aroused… Maybe if we just stay still I can get it to go away…”

He could feel Dany nod into the crook of his neck, but she remained quiet.

It felt like hours had passed but nothing disgusting Jon could think of could take his mind away from the soft weight of Dany’s thighs as they straddled his waist. All he could think about the fact that his incredibly attractive, younger aunt had her cunt pressed firmly against the head of his dick - the only thing separating his cock from her pussy was two thin scraps of cotton fabric… 

His member was now painfully hard and he could not help but shift. He thought maybe if he shifted slightly, he could get his dick in a position that was not quite so close to her core. He was wrong. 

“Jon, I swear, I'm not moving,” She said with a slight alarm. “I promise, I am staying still like you asked.”

“I know,” Jon stated as he shifted again. “I’m just trying to get a little more comfortable.”

The shifting only made it worse and he did not know if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he swore, he began to feel moisture on the tip of his dick… the part that was currently pressed against Dany’s cunt. 

He could no longer stop himself. He pressed his cock up once more… and when she did not object, he did so again. And much to Jon’s delight, Dany moaned above him, and pushed herself down on his dick. He was now positive, he was feeling moisture from his aunt’s cunt on the head of his cock. 

_Holy fuck, she is wet! But is she wet for me, or just because of the close proximity of a dick to her pussy?_ “Fuck, that feels so good,” Jon muttered before he could stop himself. However, when he opened his eyes, she was staring at him. He could see the embarrassment on her face. “Dany… I’m sor…”

“Don’t apologize,” she interrupted. “I was just thinking… Nevermind. It’s too embarrassing and I could not ask it of you.” 

“Just ask,” he chuckled, hoping to lighten the situation they found themselves in. 

Dany’s face was now bright crimson. She looked nervous. “No… It might make things too weird.”

 _Gods she is fucking beautiful._ “Just tell me. Fuck things could not get weirder than they already are,” Jon said honestly.

“Well… I was thinking… You know our friend Tormund.’’

“Of course I know Tormund,” Jon laughed. Tormund was his best friend at boarding school. Jon had actually almost gone to Hardhome University because that was where his friend decided to study. But once he learned cell and internet service that far north were shitty, he decided to stay closer to home, so he could keep in contact with his family.

“Well, he is from the North, and he always said there are three ways to stay warm in the cold… There is fighting, moving… But there was one way he said was the best way to stay warm...” She paused and was biting her lip nervously.

Suddenly, Jon realized what she was saying, “Fucking,” he whispered. _Holy shit is she suggesting we fuck?_ “Dany, I don’t…”

“I know we don’t, but… I… I want to,” she murmured softly. “And I have heard erections can be incredibly painful if you are not able to release… And well, I need a release as well… We could think of it as helping each other out.”

Jon’s head was spinning. Dany was proposing they fuck. If it was even possible, Jon swore the last little bit of blood left in his brain flooded to his cock.

He must have taken too long because her face appeared to flush even more in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sugges-”

Jon cut her off by attaching his lips to hers. His hands slid to her ass, pulling her closer to him. He had kissed a couple girls before, but none of them even compared to this. Her lips were full and soft and warm and before he knew it, her tongue slid into his mouth, deepening the already passionate kiss.

“I want you, Dany,” Jon stated, looking into her eyes when they broke for air. He was hoping she could see the desire and love he had for her in his own eyes. He thrusted his cock against her core to emphasize his words, just in case his face was not showing how he felt. “I have wanted you since the moment I saw you at the airport.”

“I want you too,” Dany confirmed. “But I have wanted you for years. I tried to push the feelings aside, but they would never go away… I want you to be my first.”

“I want you to be my first too,” he admitted. He could see a slight look of disbelief cross her face so he continued. “I wanted my first time to be special. To be with someone I loved and who loved me back.”

After he spoke those words, lips were on his once more. When her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, he moved his hands from her hips, and pulled down his boxer briefs, freeing his cock. Once his cock was free and his hands were back on her hips, she began grinding her still underwear clad cunt across his naked cock. Her panties were drenched. She increased her speed and the more she moved her hips, the slipperier the space between them became.

“Fuck, Dany,” he husked out a few minutes later, “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna nut.”

“I need you Jon,” she panted between kisses, not stopping her hips. “Please. Please. Fuck me Jon.”

“Are you sure?” _Please say yes. Please fucking say yes._ “Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me.”

Gods he wanted to bury his cock inside her more than anything. But if she decided she didn’t want him after all, he would not force her. However, he would live this memory for the rest of his days.

Dany took his face in his hands and looked into his eyes, so deeply Jon swore she could probably see his soul. “Jon, I love you. I need you. And I desperately want you.”

With her words, he moved one of his from her hips, slid her panties to the side and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. All the while he never removed his eyes from her. When she nodded in consent, he pushed just the tip into her slippery cunt.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and her eyes widened. 

Jon instantly felt bad. He did not want to hurt her, but he knew a woman’s first time could be painful. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“No, just go slow.”

Jon nodded, took her head in his hands and kissed her softly. As his cock slowly inched into her warm, wet cunt, he could feel her juices sliding down his shaft. He wanted nothing more than to push her all the way down his member and claim her fully. 

He pulled away and took several deep breaths while looking her in the eyes. “Are you still okay?”

When she nodded, Jon closed his eyes and urged his cock to slide the rest of the way into her warm, wet channel. “Gods Dany!” He moaned in ecstasy. He wanted nothing more than to have his cock buried deep in his aunt’s cunt for the rest of his days. “You are so fucking tight!” 

“Gods you feel so much better than my fingers,” Dany replied as she began to move her hips up and down over his cock. 

“That’s it Dany, ride my cock.” Jon found himself saying.

“This is so wrong, Jon,” she murmured. “We are probably going to go to the seven hells for this,” she added as he picked up her pace.

“Others fucking take me I don’t care,” Jon grunted, grabbing her hips speeding her pace even more. “Fuck, Dany. You feel so fucking good.” _Holy fuck. I am fucking my best friend… my aunt… the girl I thought of as my little sister,_ Jon thought. 

“So wrong,” she murmured into his ear through her pants. “What is Grammy going to say when she finds out you fucked her only daughter. What is your father going to say when he finds out you took his baby sister’s virginity?”

As she spoke, Jon could feel the already tight walls of her cunt, constricting even tighter around his cock. He felt his balls begin to tingle. _Don’t fucking cum yet… You need to let her come first._ “Fuck Dany, I’m so fucking close.”

“Me too Jon. Fuck,” she panted. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.” 

At her encouragement, Jon began thrusting his hips as well, matching her ministrations. He kept one hand on her hips and brought the other to cup one of her breasts, that was smashed against his chest. 

“Fuck, yes!” she moaned when he pinched her nipple. “So good… Gods this is so fucking sick. Give it to me, Jon! Fuck your auntie! Make me cum.”

“You like it when your nephew pinches your nipples?” Jon murmured. 

“Gods, yes. Fuck…” 

“That's it, auntie, come for me… Come all over your nephew’s cock.”

Seconds later, her cunt clenched his cock like a vice and she let out a strangled scream, as she began writing on top of him. He could no longer hold back his own orgasm. “Gods, I fucking love you, Dany,” he groaned as he thrusted his hips impossibly high, considering the restraints of the sleeping bag, and he swore his dick was kissing her womb. His balls tightened, and with a grunt, he shot ribbon after ribbon of seed high into her cunt. Her pussy continued to clench and pulsate around his member, milking every last bit of cum from his cock.

“I love you too, Jon,” she said, breathing heavily, resting her head against his shoulder.

The two cuddled comfortably in a post-coital bliss, stealing chaste kisses as their heavy breathing subsided. When his cock went limp and slipped from her pussy, she winced, and he felt their combined juices spill onto his lap. _Sex is fucking amazing even though it is a lot messier than I thought it would be,_ he mused, pressing another kiss into her neck.

Jon was worried though. How would this change their dynamic? Would Dany want to continue their relationship, even though it was taboo in Westeros? _If she wants I would move with her to Essos, where we could be together._ Jon could not believe the thought that had just ran through his mind. But without a doubt he knew it was true. He would give up his life in Westeros if she wanted to be with him.

“I love you, Dany,” Jon said again, trying to figure out a way to broach the subject of this new found, whatever was going on between them.

“I love you too,” she murmured into his neck. “I always have and always will.”

“No Dany,” Jon said, getting her attention. When she looked him in the eyes, he continued. “I am in love with you. I don’t know what took me so long to realize… Why I was too blind to see what it was before, but now…”

“Jon,” she interrupted, ending his ramblings, “I am in love with you too… This is the reason I could never bring myself to sleep with anyone. I would always compare them to you.”

Jon breathed a sigh of relief. She was in love with him as well. 

“So, what are we going to do about it?” Dany asked.

“I will do whatever it takes, go wherever we need to go, as long as we can be together.” 

Dany kissed him soundly. “I like the sound of that.”

The two fell asleep cuddled together in the sleeping bag as the snow continued to fall around them, and even though it was freezing outside, they remained warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments and ending stories is always hard for me to do... I hope you liked it.
> 
> If you want to check out my fluffy Jonerys Christmas story with Targlings - it is called *Only a Dragon Egg Will Do* 
> 
> I also hope each of you have a happy new year! 2020 has definitely been one to remember - Let's hope 2021 will be better!
> 
> I will start working on Plague again in the new year! Also, toying around with a Part 2 to Sansa’s Fate, and a few others.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this outlined in my Google Docs for over a year. I know this is late, as Christmas has already passed, but hey - it's still wintertime! LOL. The second part is mostly completed (the smut) but I want to read over it - should be up no later than Wednesday as this story has very little plot.


End file.
